


I Love You, as a Priest Loves his God

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: But mostly fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Obsessive Behavior, he really needs to chill, poor Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi is obsessed with Kirie; not like Mitsuru or Wakabayashi, who wanted her as a trophy, or like the Spiral, that wanted to possess her--Shuichi is obsessed with worshipping Kirie, with belonging to her entirely. Kirie doesn't know where this priest complex came from, or how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, as a Priest Loves his God

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is basically Shuichi speculating about how perfect Kirie is. It's kinda weird. Shooshi needs to chill. Also yes, the pronouns referring to Kirie are capitalized because it's from Shuichi's perspective.

Being around Kirie, or even just thinking of Her, was the strangest feeling for Shuichi. Did it feel amazing? Knowing She was there for him, actually even just knowing something as purely amazing and perfect as Her existed? Did it hurt? Knowing that he could spend a hundred lifetimes trying and never deserve Her? Either way, one thing Shuichi did know for certain was that Kirie Goshima was perfect. 

Simple as that: everything about Her was better than him. Better than everyone, everything, ever. No, She was everything, everyone. At least, to Shuichi, She was. As long as Kirie existed, nothing else needed to. She set the bar; the highest possible standard that nobody had ever met before Her and would never meet again after Her. Kirie was the sun, the earth, the galaxy. The universe. The exact opposite of the Spiral. 

Nobody in the whole wide world was good enough to truly deserve Her, not really. Especially not me, Shuichi thought, half bitterly, half amazed. What did she see in him, of all people? He was just some useless dropout. A recluse with no friends, no family, and no future. Heck, I’m not even good-looking, he thought. It was just plain stupid that Kirie had willingly chosen to go out with him, to sink to such a level. Shuichi never knew whether he wanted to leave Her or stay with Her–on one hand, She was all he had. He wasn’t sure he could actually exist properly without Her. If they ever broke up, Shuichi was fairly certain he’d just disappear right after. 

On the other hand, She could do so much better! Was he limiting Her, holding her down? Was he being selfish by not letting Her go? Shuichi’s relationship with Kirie was simultaneously torturous and therapeutic, which was irritatingly contradictory, and Her presence in a room was usually enough to completely erase most of his mind and reduce his coherent thought to a desperate need to worship and please Her, if Kirie asked him to jump head-first into the Spiral he’d do it without hesitation if that was what She honestly wanted. 

They slept together sometimes, and half of Shuichi was certain that he should be at the foot of Her bed while the other half felt honored that Kirie wanted him in bed with Her. Whenever She touched him, was probably the only time when physical contact with another person didn’t make Shuichi flinch or run away. No. Her touch felt bloody amazing. Shuichi practically purred like a cat when She stroked his hair, raking Her long fingers through the silky black curls. Kirie smiled, and murmured,

“You’re so cute!”

Shuichi blushed and fought back the urge to say ‘No, I’m really not.’

“Thank you.”  
“Seriously. Why are you so cute?”  
“Ha, I-I’m not that cute, really.”

Kirie rolled Her eyes.

“Are you kidding me? What makes you say that? You’re adorable.”  
“Oh, uh…thanks, again…I mean, I’m not, but, uh–”

Before Shuichi could finish his unintelligible stuttering, Kirie had cupped his face in Her hands and pressed Her lips against his, effectively cutting him off. Shuichi’s lips parted on reflex, allowing Kirie’s tongue to invade his mouth. Their intense french-kissing must have continued for at least fifteen seconds before Kirie pulled back, smiling. It wasn’t fair that She could make Shuichi tremble like he was now just by kissing him, but oh well. 

“You look especially adorable right now.”  
“Kirie.”  
“Yes?”

The aforementioned girl looked thoroughly amused.

“Uh…I, um, don’t know.”

Probably the best explanation was that Her name was all he could think when She kissed him, and he hadn’t been able to say anything else for a couple seconds. Kirie, who had put up with Her boyfriend’s utter worshipping of Her for four years now, just chuckled.

“Right. Well, we should probably get to sleep; it’s like, eleven o'clock.”  
“Oh. Yeah.”

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep. Cuddling was a notoriously relaxing passtime, and quite probably even more so when your partner might as well be an angel–no, no, a goddess. The goddess of everything good in the world. Being in such close proximity to Her was the most wonderful feeling ever, Shuichi decided. Maybe it wasn’t fair that someone so amazing had decided it would be a good idea to be his girlfriend. But even so, Shuichi supposed he could allow himself to enjoy being Her boyfriend.


End file.
